Sadysta
by SirithSnape
Summary: One-shot autorstwa Fuczaka, zainspirowany teledyskiem do piosenki A Little piece of Heaven Avenged SevenFold'a /2893193)


One-shot autorstwa Fuczaka zainspirowana teledyskiem do piosenki_ A Little piece of Heaven Avenged SevenFold'a ( /2893193)_

_**Sadysta**_

Ostatnie, co zapamiętałem to sadystycznie śmiejący się Voldemort - co prawda, wyglądał słodko.

Co ja myślę?! Yyyy, czego ja myślę?! Yyy… Przecież nie żyję – rozmyślałem. Podniosłem się szybko i głową jebnąłem w jakąś zajebiście twardą deskę.

- Co jest, do cholery?! - macam w prawo, macam w lewo, macam w górę i do dołu, wszędzie deski! - Co jest, do Kirgistanu mnie wysłali?! - wydarłem się.

No nic, zacząłem odrywać deski, a tu, kurwa, jakieś błoto się wala na mnie! Tego już za wiele! Zacząłem drapać ziemię i się wydrapałem z gębą pełną ziemi. I paczę, a ja na cmentarzu jestem! _Uff- _odetchnąłem i pomyślałem, że dobrze, że nie Kirgistan, bo tam bym się zgubił i zżarłyby mnie kirgistańskie kozy. Rozejrzałem się wkoło i naszła mnie dziwna myśl, a bynajmniej to, że pochowali mnie w skrzyni! To tak ustaliłem dwa punkty. Pierwszy: ochrzani

przyjaciół i kupić sobie ładną trumnę, pojemną, z TV i zapasem mózgów.

Po drugie! I najważniejsze: zazombić Voldiego.

Ruszyłem wolnym krokiem i nagle się wywaliłem.

Ni chuchu, co jest?!

Próbuję się podnieść i jebut! - mordą w błoto. Co jest, kurwa, jakiś kał pieprzony! Podnoszę się i patrzę, a moje piękne, zielone oczko leży w jakimś błotnistym kale!

Odkręcam się, a tam moja noga w grobie, a ja twarzą w kale łosia! Ech, rozsypuję się już. Może to dlatego żem ja trup!

Podniosłem oczko, wytarłem o koszulkę i włożyłem z powrotem, ale ono gdzieś się wtoczyło i utkwiło w mózgu! Poczołgałem się po nogę, a oko przetoczyło się do ucha!

Zniesmaczony ilością miodku w uchu wpadłem na pomysł. Wyciągnąłem miodek i ulepiłem z niego coś długiego, grubego, o gładkiej, okrągłej fakturze, ale długiej jak walec! Zaskoczony ilością wosku z uszu wyjąłem zapałki, które zawsze nosiłem w bucie i zapaliłem przed chwilą zrobioną świecę!

Zacząłem się wlec do bramy. No cóż, po jakichś piętnastu minutach przeszedłem zaledwie pięć centymetrów. Przyśpieszyłem, ale nie za bardzo, bo w ciągu kolejnych piętnastu minut wpełzły na mnie dwa ślimaki.

_Co, do…?! _Ślimak mnie wyprzedził! Postanowiłem przyspieszyć. Udało mi się! Dogoniłem ślimaki, wytykając palcem wybrechtałem je i w końcu zjadłem. Dotoczyłem się do bramy, dosłownie. Bo gdy szłem dalej, nogi się zostały, jak to się mówi, odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Złapałem je w dłonie i zacząłem odpychać się nimi.

Przed cmentarzem spotkałem sprzedawcę ze wszystkim! Ok, kupiłem klej, przykleiłem sobie nogi i zjadłem mu mózg! To był pyszny, sześćdziesięcioletni móżdżek. Mmm... Z przyklejonymi nogami i okiem, zadowolony, ruszyłem dalej!

To teraz popylam do mojej szkoły! Hogwarcie, nadchodzę!

I w chwili gdy przekroczyłem próg, spotkałem Snape'a. Zaskoczony, zaczął się jąkać, więc odgryzłem mu nos.

W mojej głowie stworzył się plan. Voldie nie ma nosa, tak? I pewnie by chciał, tak? TAK!

A więc zacząłem iść do Voldiego.

Siedział na tronie (Tak nawiasem, skąd on wziął tu tron? I dobrze, że nie kibel…). Zdziwiony, wstał i zaczął się jąkać, się jąkać. No, ja pierdolę! Same jąkały, ten świat jest upośledzony! Wyjąłem nos z kieszeni i pudełko czarne, które zajebałem wcześniej zgwałconej świecą - i nie tylko - i zjedzonej - niekoniecznie w tej kolejności – dziewczynie - Ginny.

Podszedłem do Czarnego Pana i wręczyłem mu je. Otworzył i popłakał się.

- Jestem taki wzruszony - otarł łzę. - Ty mnie naprawdę kochasz! - Przymierzył nos. - Zawsze o taki marzyłem! Masz klej? - zasyczał.

- Jasne!

- Jakiś ty uroczy, chłopcze!

Przykleił nos. Kazał przyprowadzić białego konia. Poszedł na chwilę do sypialni i wrócił w białej sukni. (Nie, nie w sukni, mugolu. W białej szacie.)

Zmieniłem go w zombie poprzez namiętne dziabnięcie w prawy pośladek. - Poszło dobrze, bo miał stringi.

I odjechaliśmy na białym zombie - rumaku w siną dal.

I żyliśmy zombio i zombliwie.

**THE** (zombie)**END.**


End file.
